Here I am
by shadowmarialove
Summary: Swinging his chubby legs and with his head down, there sat Uzumaki Naruto container of the Kyūbi no Yōko. Why was he here? What should he do? Jump. Why? So, you'll be with me. I want to see you and play with you. I'll take care of you.It was cold. Cold and dark. He wanted to get out.


**Yo! Sooo this is a poem I found while on deviantArt, and I just like it and decided to write something about it.**

**I don't own Naruto nor the poem. The poem is owned by its-jst-me77**

* * *

**Here I am **

**by**

**~its-jst-me77**

* * *

**_Here I am_**

Swinging his chubby legs and with his head down, there sat Uzumaki Naruto container of the _Kyūbi no Yōko_. In a bench, in an isolated part of _Konohagakure, were it was dark and lonely._ A pool of blood at his feet and his hair was sticky with blood. Tears were streaming down his face.

**_A cast out again_**

He had failed the genin exam.

**_A useless person_**

They made fun of him and called him a demon and Useless. _Couldn't they ever see him as a human? Would it always be like this?_

**_A useless friend_**

Daiki his ex-best friend had made fun of him. He had spit on him and made him look like a fool. _Had he not learned his lesson? Why did he continue to trust into the first person that wanted to become his friend? Why did they hate him?_

**_Here I am_**

**U**_-_z_-_**u**_-_m_-_**a**_-_k_-_**i** N-**a**-r-**u**-t-**o**. _What if he changed his name? Would they treat him like a human? Would they acknowledge him? Would they wave and smile at him instead of glaring and throwing thing when walking down the street?_

**_Alone again_**

He walked towards a lake near the woods of Konoha. _Why was it so dark and lonely?_ No that wasn't it. Everyone was asleep it was night after all; of course it would be lonely. _Of course it would_.

**_Sitting here_**

He sat near the river and looked at his reflection in the water. _Was he ugly?Was that why they hated him? _He once heard someone say he was a disgusting piece of filth.

**_Till the rain ends_**

_Perhaps it was his whiskers? _No. Maybe. _Would it matter? _He already tried washing them off. He tried and tried until he bleed, but they never came off.

**_What to do_**

_Why was he here? What should he do?_Jump _Why?_So, you'll be with me. I want to see you and play with you. I'll take care of you.

**_What to say_**

_Should he say something? Maybe, just maybe…..would he find happiness with him?__**  
I don't know**_

Perhaps. Jump. You shall be with me, for you are my Hero. I made you a Hero. I'll teach you, I'll watch you, I'll love you. _I don't know.__**  
Is this the way**_

_Will you always watch me? _Always. _Always be there for me? _Forever_ Love me forever? _For an Eternity.**_  
Ground is flooded_**

He took his decision and jumped to the lake. **_  
Water's up_**

It was cold. Cold and dark. He could see the light up ahead, but he could feel _him _and his warmth. He wouldn't feel warm if he got out. _Should he stay?Would Hokage-jiji an Inu be fine?__**  
Can't find the mop**_

It burned. His lungs burned for air. He wanted to get out. But _hadn't he already decided to go with_ _him?_ _To the place where he would be with _him_ for all eternity?_ To have someone love him would be nice.**_  
I better shut up_**

He was getting tired. _He should just stop thinking._ He closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was a man with blond hair and blue eyes smile at him. He couldn't help but think one last time of what a great decision he had made. **_  
In a while_**

They found him the next day. Dead with a smile. **_  
She will come_**

The Hokage was mad. He was mad and furious. Mad, furious, and sad. He called upon his wrath. His beautiful and deadly wrath. She came.**_  
I'll get an earful _**

The Village got told by the Hokage of the heritage that Uzumaki Naruto had. Naruto didn't get an earful that day.**_  
Lectures and some_**

The Academy had to add new information about the Village's Hero.

**_Bout how I am_**

The books told a story of an orphan who wanted to be acknowledge and become Hokage to one day surpass his father. He died committing suicide with a smile because no one would wave or smile when he walked down the street.

**_Useless today_**

The books said of how Uzumaki Naruto was a Hero. The people said he was useless. How he was an orphan, and he shouldn't dishonor the name of the Fourth. They said bad things. They never thought the Hokage was listening.

**_And how that I_**

Many years later a man would find this book. The book of the History of Konoha. It told the story of a boy hated by his own village. The story said of how his suicide caused Hatake Kakashi to commit _Seppuku _and curse the village just like his father. It told of how the Third Hokage became a heartless man and massacred everyone in the village. It told how his death caused the village to fall apart.

**_Will never change_**

Somewhere in the ruins of Konoha near a beautiful river, you could still hear laughter. And if you look closely you can see a man with a blond hair and blue eyes playing with a boy who had three scars in each cheek. A man with half his faced covered watching them and smiling, while reading an orange book. An old man smoking and laughing with them. But most importantly you could see and maybe hear Uzumaki Naruto. _Here I am_

* * *

**This is the link to the poem: art/Here-I-am-368106691?q=gallery%3Aits-jst-me77&qo=0**

**Written on the 5/1/13 2:30 P.M.**

**Hope ya like it or not.**

**Ja ne**

**shadowmarialove**


End file.
